Stomu Yamashta
, né à Kyoto, Japon le 15 Mars 1947, musicien, compositeur et percussioniste japonais. Il est parfois credité comme Stomu Yamash'ta. Son père est le musicien Kiyoshi Yamashita. Stomu Yamashta étudie les percussions à la Julliard School de New York et se produit comme soliste très jeune avec les plus grands orchestres du monde (Philharmonie de Berlin, Orchestres de Chicago, de Philadelphie...). Le Times Magazine le considère à l’époque comme « The man who changed Percussion’s image ». Également passionné de théâtre, il crée The Red Bouddha au Festival d'Avignon en 1972. Au début des années 70, Stomu Yamsah’ta décide d’élargir son horizon et de se consacrer à d’autres formes musicales. En 1976 il fonde le groupe Go et répand dans le monde entier les sons du rock progressif. Parvenu au faîte de la gloire, Stomu Yamash’ta ressent une insatisfaction profonde. Il décide d’interrompre sa carrière. En quête de spiritualité, il se retire au Japon en 1978 à Kyôto, au temple Tô-ji. En 1986, il rencontre Hitoshi Maeda qui s’emploie à faire renaître le son des instruments en pierre sanukite utilisés par les moines bouddhistes avant l’apparition du bronze pour annoncer l’ouverture des cérémonies. Le grain fin et vitreux de ces instruments fabriqués à partir d’une roche d’environ 13 millions d’années, leur résonance cristalline, claire et douce, révèlent à Stomu Yamash’ta de nouvelles voies de créations sonores qui le confortent dans sa quête spirituelle. La musique émanant de ces pierres, proches des sons de la nature, comme le murmure du vent ou le chant des oiseaux, est révélatrice de la quête spirituelle de Stomu Yamash'ta. "J'avais atteint un pic dans ma connaissance de la culture musicale occidentale. Et j'étais tellement pris par ma carrière de musicien professionnel que je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse aux questions sur le sens de mon existence, explique-t-il. Aussi, j'ai arrêté, et vécu selon un mode de vie totalement différent". Stomu Yamash'ta, qui a pris conscience qu'il était "une partie du néant, du long voyage", vit entre les montagnes au nord de Kyoto et son temple, avec quelques incursions dans des salles de concerts. Discographie *'' El Cimarrón'' (1970) * Red Buddha (1971) * Der langwierige Weg in die Wohnung der Natascha Ungeheuer (1971) * Sunrise From West Sea (1971, Live) * Henze/Takemitsu/Maxwell Davies (1972), comprenant: ** Prison Song (Henze) ** Seasons (Takemitsu) **'' Turris Campanarum Sonatinum'' (Maxwell Davies) * Images original soundtrack (Robert Altman, 1972), musique de John Williams; percussion solos de Stomu Yamashta * Contemporary Works (1972) * Floating Music (1972) * Stomu Yamashta's Red Buddha Theatre: Bande originale de "The Man from the East" (1973, Live) * Freedom Is Frightening (1974) * Takemitsu Ishi (1973) * One by One (1974, Bande originale) * Raindog (1975) * Go (1976) * Go Too (1977) * Hito (1980) * Iroha-ten/chi(1981) * Iroha-sui (1982) * Tempest (1982, Bande originale) * Budo: The Art of Killing (1982, Bande originale) * Iroha-ka (1983) * Sea and Sky (1983) * Kukai (1984) * Solar Dream, Vol. 2: Fantasy of Sanukit (1990) * Solar Dream, Vol. 1: The Eternal Present (1993) * Solar Dream, Vol. 3: Peace and Love (1997) * A Desire of Beauty & Wonder Stone Part 1(1999) * Listen to the Future, Volume 1 (2001) * Tofu (2002) Filmographie * On zen - le son de l'univers par Stomu Yamashta de Régis Gezelbash (2008) * Musiques boréales, musiques stellaires de Jacques Debs (2010) Category:naissance en 1947 Category:musicien japonais